A Predator in Gentlemans Clothing
by MockingBirdSing
Summary: FemHarry, Hailey Potter, the Neglected niece of Petunia and Vernon, finds comfort, love and later hurt and abuse at the hands of a predator in gentlemans clothing. im not very good at summerys or writing stories really, just doing it for fun :)
1. Chapter 1

A Predator in Gentlemans Clothing

I fix my wild hair in the mirror, and smooth out my creased shirt. Summer with the dursleys were always filled with mistreatment and neglect, the only sense of comfort I got was from _Him_.

When I met him, i was seven years old, I took too long at the shop so aunt Petunia had taken the three bags of shopping I had carried from me and slammed the door in my face and locked it.I sat in the front garden for hours when He walked by, he was a handsome for his age fifty something year old man, with salt and pepper brown hair, smartly dressed with a kind smile.

"Hello" He had said..."Hailey, right?"

I replied with a nod, "Its awfully cold out tonight, for such a young girl, would you like to join me for a hot chocolate"

_"hot chocolate, Im never allowed hot chocolate, only dudley. freaks aren't allowed hot chocolate"_

my mind raced on what i should do, stay in the garden until aunt petunia let me back in, or take this kind man up on his offer of hot chocolate, even though i have never met him before, seems to be showing me more kindness in his eyes and smile than anyone else has before.

"ok" I reply, and leave the garden, he takes my hand in his and leads me down the street.

_what a gentleman _I think to myself as he offers me another kind smile and ushers me into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

I am brought back to the present by Dudley barging past me, I look in the mirror again and lable my hair a lost cause.

"Girl!, Get in here and make breakfast" is my greeting from uncle Vernon.

_I swear, if it wasn't for primary school, i wouldn't know my name was Hailey_

I entered the kitchen and got to work, and actually got a bit of what i cooked, a rareity in itself. it was the summer holidays between my second and third year at Hogwarts, and i couldn't wait to get back to my real home, even if i nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets there.

With my stomach only half full I put on my coat and go to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Aunt Petunia.

"Out" Was my blunt reply

I was out the door before Aunt Petunia could recover from the shock of my rudeness and when i reached the gate i hear her open the door and call for me back for dinner.

_Back for dinner?, More like me back to make dinner,_ I think with distain.

My mind travels back to Him, My only allie in this lonely place im forced to live in, He has been my friend since i was seven years old, and was the first person ever to make me feel special.

Countless times i would find myself in his livingroom drinking hot chocolate, He would let me watch what ever i wanted on tv and would always make me laugh. i would get up in the morning, do breakfast, then leave. No one said anything about my absence, because nobody cared.

He would greet me with open arms each time, and never turned me away, He would tell me how beautiful and smart I was, And I would laugh and tell him he was lying. And when things got too much at the Dursley's, he would comfort me and make me feel better. I started to think of him as the father i never got to have.

But that soon changed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The summer after my first year at Hogwarts will forever be engraved in my memory.

After Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon collected me from Kings Cross Station, My things were locked away under the stairs and i wasn't allowed them until i left for my second year. I sat in my room and cried, It felt like I was living a dream when I was at Hogwarts, People accepted me, I had friends... But here, I had no one.

But then i remembered I did have a place to go, So I wiped my tears and headed towards His house. I hadn't seen or spoken to Him all year, Which i felt bad for but i didn't dare send him an owl just incase it wasn't allowed with Him being a muggle.

I knock on the door and wait, I don't have to wait long before the door swings open and Ive been pulled into a hug and through the door.

"Miss Me?" I giggle

" Of course I have beautiful girl, Tell me all about this boarding school"

So I told him as much as I could, I told him about my friends,The teachers and how beautiful the grounds are.

We talked for what seemed hours, And it must have been because when I looked out the window it was getting dark.

"Oh, I should go, Aunt Petunia will lock me out if I don't get back soon" I say Dissapointedly

He frowned and said "Or you could just stay here" He finished with a smile

"Here?" I question

"Of course, It would be no trouble, Ive got a sofa bed you can use, It will be just like a sleepover.

_A sleepover, Ive never had or been to a sleepover before_ I think excitedly

"Yeah, Sure!" I eagerly accept

His smile widened and he unfolded the settee into a double bed, He also went and got me a big cosy duvet and some pillows. When the bed was set up we both sat back and watched tv. We watched the soaps that Aunt Petunia would watch, I wasn't allowed to watch tv.

I started to yawn, Which made him laugh

" Your soo cute" He said as he scooted closer and put His arm around me shoulders.

I started to feel uneasy, But I thought that might be because i wasn't used to close contact after spending years being treated like I had the i try and relax my body and carry on watching the tv.

But it wasn't until I felt a hand being placed on the top of my thigh that i look up at him, His face and eyes look strange.

" Ive missed you Hailey" He whispers in my ear.

My heart pounded in My ears, as his hand went higher and his lips left my ear and went to my neck. I have no words to describe how I felt, As his hands rubbed between my legs and his mouth and tongue devoured my neck. The hand which was on my shoulder pushed my cheek so I was faceing him again, Then our lips met.

_My first kiss, or doesn't this count_

My mind is as frantic as his lips,But i try to keep up anyway. The hand between my legs slips down my jeans and under my panties. _No!_, I try to shout but it is muffled by his tongue in my mouth.

Then he finally pulls back breathless, I try to catch my breath to tell him that this isn't what i wanted and that I wanted him to stop.

"I love you Hailey" He says.

His confessiond stuns me, I open my mouth to tell him i should be going home, but no words come out. Instead I suddenly find myself on my back on the bed with him hovering over me.

"Please, Don't" I stutter in a small voice.

"Shh...It's ok beautiful, im just going to show you how much i love and have missed you"

And the it happened

No matter how much I cried or begged, it didn't stop

Grunting, Panting, Moaning, The slap of skin against skin.

The searing pain between my legs that made me feel like I was being torn in two, Until it was finally over.

"Your a woman now" He whispered in my ear.


End file.
